


I Thought it Would be Fun

by Shiro_Kabocha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Spanking, but not really, might be dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kabocha/pseuds/Shiro_Kabocha
Summary: Byleth goes down to Abyss to administer some "discipline" and Yuri is all too happy to take the blame.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	I Thought it Would be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get to write some Byleth/Yuri! Yuri is such a fun character. He's like Claude but with fewer moral hang-ups.

Yuri was reviewing the levels of food stores set aside for Abyss's denizens when the new teacher, Byleth, darkened the doorstep of his classroom. Literally. The man seemed to drag around a shadow as dark as his mysterious past with him wherever he went. Yuri ignored him for a moment as he made a note in the log book held by one of his trusted accountants. Surely Byleth was used to being kept waiting by now, what with all the princes, princesses and nobles he dealt with on a daily basis. Yuri wasn't any less regal than any other house leader at this academy and wouldn't jump for anyone.

Not even the ice-eyed beauty currently glaring a threat at him.

"Well well well, look who it is," Yuri said teasingly as Byleth took a step inside the Ashen Wolves' classroom. Yuri perched on the edge of the teacher's desk, one foot propped up against the desk as he reviewed the list once more. He let his eyes linger on Byleth a moment longer before making a final note inside the book, then closing it and pressing it into his accountant's arms. "Those rations should see us through for the time being. Leave the rest up to me."

The accountant nodded, as if to a noble, then scurried out of the otherwise empty classroom. Byleth allowed them to pass, then blocked the doorway his arms crossed over his chest.

"As quiet as usual, I see," Yuri commented, hiding a grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

Byleth held the silence for a beat, then took a single step forward. "The Black Eagles had a mission today. They were to rout bandits from the southern plains."

"How interesting for them," Yuri drawled, in a tone that suggested otherwise.

"It proved highly interesting," Byleth continued, taking another step. "As the Blue Lions seem to have received the same mission for the same day, the same time and the same location."

"Oh?" Yuri examined his nails thoughtfully. "Those types of mistakes do happen, you know."

"Do they?" Byleth asked, his next step taking him within reaching distance of Yuri. "How about when three teams receive the exact same orders at once?"

Yuri blinked innocently. "You don't mean to say the Golden Deer showed up at the same place and time?"

"I do." Another step and they stood face to face, Byleth looming inches over Yuri.

Yuri placed a hand over his chest and laughed. He pushed himself up onto the desk and crossed one knee over the other. "Those poor bandits never stood a chance, did they? Or did the three teams succumb to rivalry and in-fighting? You must tell me all about what happened."

Byleth shrugged slightly, as if considering it. "I might. If you'll tell me how you got ahold of those orders and copied them for each team."

"You suspect me?" Yuri fluttered his famed eyelashes. "Do you have any proof?"

"Only that the orders were completely indistinguishable from each other," Byleth said. "The handwriting, the seal, even the way they were folded. Lady Rhea isn't even able to distinguish which was the original set of orders."

"Well, if someone really were that clever--and I'm not saying it was me," Yuri said, smiling. "Then the smart thing to do would have been to make three copies and then burn the original set of orders, so as not to leave evidence of a forgery."

"Is that so?" Byleth asked, his eyes and his voice chillingly cold.

"As I said." Yuri smirked. "That's not a confession."

Byleth held his eyes for a beat, as if searching for the truth, then nodded, slowly, solemnly. He turned, walking back up the aisle between the empty desks. "Then let me ask you this: If supplies for the cathedral and the academy were going missing, how would someone go about that?"

"Hm, that depends." Yuri pretended to muse thoughtfully. "What supplies are missing? Relics? Weapons? Personal items?"

"Food," Byleth said, tossing the word over his shoulder as he continued to stride away. "The last four wagon loads of food stuffs arrived with far fewer goods than expected, yet the shipping manifests state they were sent with everything that Seteth ordered."

"Hm." Yuri set his chin in his hand, his leg swinging over his knee. "You know, merchants are a shifty bunch. They're probably sending less and pocketing the difference. That's all."

A cold chuckle. "Is that all?" The classroom door creaked ominously as Byleth swung it shut. He turned back, icy eyes pinning Yuri with an accusation. "Because at least one wagon driver seemed to be under the impression that a group of four individuals in hoods paid him off for a portion of his food in the foothills just below the academy."

Yuri kept his expression smooth as he seethed on the inside. That squealer. He'd been paid well for his goods; he hadn't been robbed. This time. 

"Oh?" Yuri asked blithely. "You think perhaps this has something to do with those fiendish bandits the other classes were sent out to deal with?"

"No." Byleth started forward again, the room shadowed more ominously now that the door was closed. And locked, Yuri noted with a slight chill. "I think there is an entirely different culprit to blame."

"And you wished my assistance in rooting out the thief?" Yuri asked, grinning. "Many apologies, but if you think it was someone from Abyss, you know I couldn't turn them over to you. I have a reputation to maintain. This is a safe place; you understand."

"I'm not asking you turn in anyone." Byleth stopped just before Yuri, scant inches before Yuri's crossed knees. "I'm asking you to tell me why."

"Why?" From his seat on the desk, Yuri was taller than Byleth for once. He smiled as he looked down on him. "Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say the goods were taken because they were needed."

"The academy needed them."

"Isn't Abyss part of the academy?" Yuri asked, his temper licking at his words. "And yet we have seen no part of any of our mandated supplies lately. We have just as many mouths to feed down here as the cathedral itself has. If you expect me to do nothing while my people starve, then you are mistaken."

Byleth's mouth twitched into the shape of a small, cruel smile. "That sounded like a confession."

"It wasn't," Yuri said tersely. "But even if it was..." He cocked his head to the side, grinning down at Byleth. "What would you do?"

"I would have to punish the individual who committed such a crime," Byleth said, reaching out and catching Yuri's chin, drawing him forward. "We take discipline here very seriously."

Yuri couldn't help but smile. There was a heat in Byleth's icy eyes that excited him, but he kept his face cool. "What if it really wasn't me?"

Byleth held his gaze. Yuri found he couldn't look away if he wanted to. "Four people in cloaks," Byleth said, his voice so soft that Yuri had to strain to hear, despite how close they stood. "One as tall and broad as a mountain, one who sulked in the sunlight, one with incredibly dry wit and one--" Yuri shivered: Byleth had drawn him so close their lips nearly brushed as he spoke. "With mysteriously mirror-like, yet beautiful eyes."

"You really think my eyes are beautiful?"

"Tell me you did it."

Yuri's lips curled around his confession. "I did it."

Byleth's hand slid up his jaw and around the back of his neck faster than lightning. In a movement too fast to track, Byleth switched their positions, leaving himself seated on the desk and Yuri--Yuri somehow ended up bent over Byleth's lap, the hand on the back of his neck holding him down with the force of a steel bar. He started to struggle, then froze as he felt Byleth's free hand ghost up the back of his thigh.

"I told you: I take discipline very seriously," Byleth said, his voice nearly a whisper. Yuri's hands curled around the edge of the desk as that hand rode up to rest on the curve of his ass. "I can't just let you get away with something I wouldn't tolerate from any of the other house leaders. Not even if your intentions were noble."

"The nobles intend to let the denizens of Abyss starve when times get tough," Yuri said, struggling to keep his voice even. It was hard when his heart felt like a panicked and caged bird within his chest. "I'll suffer any consequence to make sure my people are fed."

"That's good to know." Byleth's hand rubbed a circle on Yuri's ass, making him tremble. "Are you ready to receive your punishment?"

Yuri swallowed tightly. No matter what, the word was going to come out sounding strangled. "Yes."

The warm touch on Yuri's backside drew back. The hand on the back of his neck still held him face down, so Yuri couldn't see the swing. He gripped the desk, held his breath and--

He yelped, body rocking with the force of the blow. The sting was still fresh when another blow came, then another. And while he knew Byleth had the ability to strike him much harder--this was the Ashen Demon, after all, he could fight a transformed beast with little more than his bare hands if he had to--the blows weren't without a touch of pain to them. Not hard enough to bruise, yet not playful enough for foreplay, just somewhere in that carefully controlled middle ground. And Yuri would be lying if he didn’t find that amount of control to be more than a little arousing. Every time he rocked against Byleth's lap, his arousal swelled, grinding harder against Byleth's muscular thigh. He didn't hold back his cries--couldn't even if he wanted to--but then again, strange shouts and cries of pain weren't exactly unusual anywhere in Abyss.

Yuri's throat was beginning to feel just as raw as his ass when Byleth's hand stilled. He shivered as that broad palm sketched a gentle circle on his abused cheeks, the hand holding the back of his neck reaching down to grasp his chin, tilting his face just enough to look up. A rough thumb skimmed beneath Yuri's eye, taking a bit of wetness along with it.

"I think that's enough of a lesson for you today," Byleth said, hand still petting Yuri's burning backside. "Not that I think you've actually learned anything."

Yuri chuckled as he propped his head up with an elbow. "You know I'll do it again if it's necessary. Tell me, Teacher Byleth, is this the same punishment you would give to any of the house leaders? I can't see any of those precious princesses submitting to such a brutal punishment."

"The others don't steal," Byleth pointed out, hand running up to rest in the middle of Yuri's back. "But then, they don't have the same needs that you and your people have."

"No, of course they don't." Yuri stretched like a cat, arching his spine under Byleth's touch. His backside still stung beneath his uniform, but he was actually more turned on than pained. "None of them have ever starved, nor watched their loved ones die of illness. That isn't to say they don't each have their own hardships, but it's hard to know how far you'll go until you have something to protect."

Byleth traced the curve of Yuri's cheek. "Is that why you set them against each other on that mission against the bandits?"

Yuri smiled slyly. "I don't recall confessing to that particular crime."

"No?" Byleth's grin was wicked. Byleth shifted his weight and Yuri found himself sliding off Byleth's lap. His feet hit the floor, the pain in his ass making his footing unsteady, but Byleth held onto him until he had his balance. "That's a shame. The punishment for an obviously self-indulgent prank is going to be much more...severe."

Yuri felt his mouth go dry, yet he strove to look cool and collected as he fixed his hair. He took a mirror out of his pocket and checked his eye makeup, dabbing at the smears with a fingertip.

"Perhaps it was Claude," Byleth said musingly, tauntingly. "He does enjoy pitting Dimitri and Edelgard against each other in order to show them both up. And he's quite clever, too."

Yuri closed his compact mirror with a snap. "Claude might enjoy a prank or two, but he's hardly clever enough to charm a set of orders out of the hands of one of Rhea's most trusted priests, much less does he have the skill to flawlessly copy the great lady's own handwriting." Yuri caught Byleth's smirk and responded with one of his own. "So I assume."

"So you assume," Byleth echoed, nodding slowly. He stood, leaving almost no space between them, looking down the two inches that separated their heights. "Perhaps I will go question Claude. And Dimitri. And Edelgard. Perhaps one of them knows something. Or maybe one of them will simply accept the punishment."

Yuri felt his breath catch. He couldn't stop staring at Byleth's lips, mere breaths away from his. But then Byleth was gliding away, stepping past him, striding towards the classroom door.

"Wait."

Byleth stopped, his hand outstretched for the doorknob. He didn't look back, but he gave the impression that he was listening.

Yuri wet his lips. "What exactly is the punishment for giving the other teams false orders?"

Now Byleth turned, eyes eating up Yuri's body like a starving man before a banquet. "Perhaps it's better that you don't know. After that first punishment, you might not be up for it."

"Well, if I couldn't handle it, I don't see how any of those royal brats could handle it." Yuri stalked across the room, each step causing fresh sparkles of pain rippling over his ass, yet he kept his face smooth. He reached past Byleth to hold the door shut, cocking his head to the side as he smirked up at him. "I suppose I'll be the bigger man and simply take the punishment for them."

Byleth reached around behind Yuri, hand resting on his ass. Yuri gasped and shivered, unable to control the reaction. "You're certain?"

"Of course." Yuri winked. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

Byleth leaned down, lips brushing against Yuri's lightly, tenderly. Then his hand closed around Yuri's ass cheek, making him yelp and surge up to close the final distance between them. Yuri felt himself crushed up against Byleth's unyielding body, sparks shooting up his spine to ignite in fireworks behind his eyes. His arousal was pressed firmly against Byleth's side, unmistakable for anything other than what it was. The kiss was hard, a clash of teeth and lips, a hard nip as it ended, leaving Yuri panting and aching for more. Byleth's eyes were hooded, but that tiny smile played over his face.

"Take me somewhere private," Byleth demanded.

Yuri nodded, head spinning slightly, his breath trapped in his chest. For the first time ever, he regretted the heels on his boots as they made his steps wobbly. Or that could have been the residual pain in his ass, who could say?

"I never bring anyone here," Yuri explained as they walked, more to cover his unsteady gait than anything else. "You should feel honored, Teacher Byleth. Welcome to my personal, humble abode."

"The lair of the Savage Mockingbird himself," Byleth said, pulling the door shut behind him. The click of the lock turning sent a thrill straight down Yuri's spine and into his balls. Byleth looked around the room slowly. "I'm honored."

The room wasn't much and Yuri knew that. It was a place to sleep, not a place for secrets or hidden luxuries. Not that he kept many hidden luxuries for himself; anything of value was sold in order to keep the people of Abyss protected, fed and healthy. No, aside from the makeup at his precious vanity table, nothing in here was worth much at all. But it was private.

And the bed was sturdy.

Yuri cocked an eyebrow, eyes sweeping Byleth from head to toe. "So? Are you going to get on with that 'discipline' now?"

Byleth chuckled as he crossed the room, closing the distance between them in two long steps. His hand cradled the back of Yuri's head, tilting it back and up, fingers carding through the long hairs. "I think you've wanted this for a while."

Yuri smirked. "So have you, if I'm not mistaken."

Lips crashed together in a wildly more passionate kiss than the one they'd shared in the classroom. Byleth crowded into Yuri, backing him up until his knees hit the edge of the bed. When Yuri tumbled backwards, he twisted his hands in Byleth's cloak, pulling him down on top of him. Byleth's weight knocked the breath from Yuri's chest before he readjusted, settling in between Yuri's knees on the mattress.

Yuri laughed, low and soft. "You're quite solid, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Yuri gasped as Byleth rocked their hips together. The hand in Yuri's hair tightened and twisted, making him groan and arch his back, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Byleth attacked the side of Yuri's neck with hard kisses and light bites, reducing him to a quivering, needy mass in seconds. Yuri groped blindly at Byleth's clothing, searching for buttons, buckles, anything he could remove. The cloak slithered off Byleth's shoulders and fell to the floor. He got Byleth's armor plate half off before Byleth's weight disappeared. Yuri whimpered in loss, pushing himself up on his elbows as he caught his breath.

Byleth stood at the side of the bed, slowly and patiently removing his clothing as he looked down at Yuri on the bed. "You look so pretty just like that, Lord Mockingbird." The hunger in Byleth's eyes made Yuri shiver. "It's a shame you can't leave those boots on for what comes next."

"My my, Professor Byleth!" Yuri sat up, drawing one knee to his chest and running his hands down his boot. "Isn't it a little inappropriate for you to be telling me about your kinks while you're disciplining me?"

With the cool, calm restraint that both excited and terrified Yuri, Byleth very deliberately stripped off his shirt, hands dropping to the top of his pants. "Maybe I'll go easier on you if you keep them on."

Yuri smirked as he tugged the boot free from his foot and dropped it over the side of the bed. "Maybe I don't want you to go easy on me."

Byleth said nothing, though his countenance darkened considerably. Yuri stripped, putting on the smallest of shows as he peeled off his boots, opened his uniform jacket, then laid back to work the buttons on his pants. He maybe teased himself a little, reaching inside his pants to stroke himself as Byleth stepped out of his own boots and worked the laces of his pants. Those icy eyes never left Yuri for a moment.

Yuri sat up on the bed, his uniform jacket pooling around his elbows, his thin undershirt pulled up just as his pants were slid down on his hips, his hair artfully (and intentionally) mussed. He shot a smoldering look up at Byleth. "Still wishing you'd gone to go talk to _Claude_ about those mixed-up orders?"

"Someone has an overinflated ego," Byleth said, dropping his trousers in a single, fluid motion. Yuri had prepared a wisecrack, but instead his mouth went dry and words fled his tongue. Byleth wasn't the biggest he'd seen--he'd seen Balthus in the bathhouse, after all--but it wasn't just the size that made it stop-and-stare worthy. Long, thick, flushed with blood and nested in short, neat curls as dark as the hair on his head. Yuri had to ask him how he kept the hair there so perfectly shaped--he preferred to shave his off to avoid that particular hassle.

In the time that Yuri was captivated, Byleth stepped up to the edge of the bed. He reached out, caught Yuri by the hair and dragged him forward, pulling him up to his knees so that they were face to face.

"I think," he said slowly, dangerously. "That we need to check that ego before we proceed with your proper punishment."

"Oooh, teacher, discipline me," Yuri begged, smirking as he tried to catch Byleth's lips in a kiss. The hand in his hair held him steady for a beat longer, then suddenly he was pulled off the bed, Byleth catching him so he didn't fall. Byleth sat on the edge of the bed and carefully set Yuri down on the floor between his knees. Yuri couldn't help but laugh as he looked up at Byleth, that looming erection between them.

Byleth cocked a brow. "I think you know what to do."

"Do I, though?" Yuri drew himself up on his knees, elbows resting on Byleth's thighs. He teased the length lightly with his fingers, then set his index finger at the apex, waving the appendage back and forth enticingly. "You should know, this isn't something I do for just--"

Lightning fast, Byleth caught Yuri's hair in a fist at the back of his head. Yuri winced, some strands pulling sharply against his scalp. "No talking. Don't forget: this is a punishment."

Yuri let Byleth direct his movement, pulling him closer and closer, until he tongued the cleft of Byleth's crown, eyes locked on each other. The hand in his hair softened, allowing Yuri freedom of movement as he swept his tongue around the swollen head, then swiped over the slit. Byleth made not a sound, his breath didn't catch, no shivers raced along his skin. Yuri hid a smile as he took the head into his mouth.

Let's see if we can break that icy facade, shall we? Yuri thought to himself. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the head, then, suddenly and without warning, swallowed it down to the hilt. He felt it hit the back of his throat, causing little discomfort but no pain. This wasn't a secret he let just anyone in on: he already had to hear the inevitable jokes about how he rose to power in Abyss. No one needed confirmation that he didn't have a gag reflex. At least, no one he didn't wish to know.

Yuri swallowed, the muscles of his throat contracting around Byleth's length. The hand in his hair was gentle now, petting softly. But the words Byleth spoke...nothing was soft about those.

"You look so good like that, little underground lord," Byleth said, voice a low rumble. "I can't wait to see that ass of yours. Do you think it's still rosy from your earlier punishment? Should I take a moment to warm it up again before we really get started?"

Yuri's ass did still sting, but not as badly as before. Although, if he had his preference, he'd rather not take a second round of that particular "discipline." No, there was something else he wanted _very_ much. And if he had to take charge to get it, he would.

Byleth's voice was a soft growl, deep in his chest, but his words didn't stutter and his breath didn't catch. Feeling mildly insulted, Yuri put his skills to work, tempting and teasing, sliding and sucking. He increased the pressure as he pressed his tongue along the underside of Byleth's cock, dragging up, up, up until he held only the tip in his mouth. He held Byleth's eyes with his own as he sank slowly back down again, taking it all in one, long swallow. His hands skimmed along Byleth's thighs, tickling beneath his knees, scratching down the sides, leaving red trails in the wake of his nails. He drew back again, catching the tiniest contraction of Byleth's abs as he did so. Smirking inwardly, Yuri lowered his head again, this time humming rhythmically, sometimes louder, sometimes softer, until he enveloped the whole thing in his mouth once more.

The moment he began to hum, Byleth's hips jerked in an involuntary thrust, a curse word choked back just a moment too late. Yuri grinned smugly as the hand in his hair tightened and pulled him off, holding him up like a scruffed kitten.

"You think you're so clever," Byleth said, eyes hooded, dark and dangerous.

"I think far more highly of myself than that, I'm afraid." Yuri set a hand on Byleth's chest as he climbed into Byleth's lap, one knee on either side of his hips. "Don't confuse me with some other house leader. I'm not just clever, I'm also capable."

"Really?" Byleth smiled. "Capable enough to steal and copy mission orders?"

Yuri laughed as Byleth skimmed his hands down his back. "Are you still on about that? I've already agreed to take the punishment, do you really need to know whether I did it or not?"

"I'd like to know," Byleth said, hands curling around Yuri's still-tender cheeks. "But I suppose you're right: who did it hardly matters anymore."

Yuri felt himself lifted suddenly, his hands going around Byleth's neck to hold on. He landed on his back on the bed, Byleth hovering over him. He only caught a flash of blue eyes before his mouth was devoured by a demanding kiss. Yuri buried his fingers in Byleth's hair, the other arm wrapped around Byleth's back, digging into the hard muscles there. His hips arched, bringing heated flesh in contact with heated flesh, drawing out a moan that was hungrily swallowed.

A crash at the side of the bed drew Yuri's attention--his bedside table had been knocked over somehow. As he blinked at it in confusion, Byleth growled and grabbed his chin. "Where?"

"Where?" Yuri could hardly catch his breath. "Where wha--Oh!" A roll of Byleth's hips against his helped him understand the question. "Under the bed. There's a box."

Byleth's weight crashed down on Yuri's chest as Byleth groped along the floor. Yuri busied himself with trailing kisses up the side of Byleth's neck and along his shoulder as Byleth fumbled with the hidden box. When he sat up, he held a small bottle of oil in his hand. He sniffed it tentatively and raised an eyebrow.

"Scented?"

"Why not?" Yuri challenged. "Surely you don't just use cooking oil or weapon oil, or whatever you happen to have on hand at the time, do you?"

Byleth lifted a shoulder as he popped the cork on the bottle. "Whatever gets the job done."

Yuri chuckled. "Well then, I'm glad to have something close at hand, or else I shudder to think what you might have tried to use."

Byleth nipped Yuri's ear, making him yelp. "You don't want to know, either."

Byleth started to reach down between Yuri's legs, but he shimmied sideways, twisting away. He grabbed Byleth's wrist and attempted to redirect his hand. "Let me do it. You'll like it, I promise."

Byleth refused, pulling his arm free of Yuri's grip. "This is a punishment, remember? You don't get to dictate terms."

Yuri huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. But you're the one missing out."

Byleth laughed, soft and low. Yuri relaxed his legs, granting access to Byleth's probing fingers. His ass didn't hurt so much anymore, but a light scrape of Byleth's nails across a cheek let him know that he wasn't completely over the earlier spanking, either. He moaned as Byleth slipped an oiled finger inside, his hands kneading Byleth's shoulders, urging him on. Yuri always preferred to prep himself because he knew exactly what was needed. He could put on an erotic show without losing control or going overboard with the oil--some lovers used so much he could barely tell when they slipped inside. Although, judging by the size of Byleth's erection, Yuri didn't really think that would be a problem this time around.

Another reason he preferred to prep himself was mostly in preservation of his own dignity. He was fine with Byleth working him with two fingers, stretching, coating, rubbing. But when Byleth began reaching further, stroking and searching, Yuri knew what was coming next. He shifted as much as he was able, trying to keep that elusive spot out of Byleth's reach.

"I'm sure I'm ready for you," Yuri cooed, trying to distract Byleth with his eyes as he wriggled away once more. "You don't want me too prepared, do you? Otherwise, how will I remember that this was in punishment?"

"I think you protest too much," Byleth replied, using his knee and free arm to pin down Yuri's movement. "I've got you right where I want you."

Each word was clipped, those clever fingers brushing past something that made Yuri gasp. Almost as a punctuation mark, Byleth pressed down and Yuri couldn't hold himself back: he screamed. Nails digging into Byleth's back, eyes squeezed shut, back twisting impossibly, Yuri couldn't hold back the torrents of pleasure rippling through him, couldn't control the broken sound of his cries as they tore free one after the other. He always wanted to be the one in control, never wanted to give over everything to the other person, never trusted anyone quite that deeply. He preferred to hold back, to give only as much as he wanted, keep something in reserve. But there was none of that right now: he was entirely at Byleth's mercy. If Byleth decided to bring him off this way--as seemed more and more likely as the heat coiled in the pit of his stomach--Yuri would have no say in the matter. Couldn't even beg him to stop--the words simply wouldn't come.

Yuri lay gasping on the sheets, blinking away tears and catching his breath before he even realized Byleth had stopped. He gulped down air as his vision slowly cleared, revealing Byleth hovering above him on his elbows, peering down--not anxiously, no, but at least with a bit of concern in his gaze.

"Was that too much?" Byleth asked, the heat gone from his voice.

"Almost," Yuri confessed, grinding the heel of his hand into the corner of his eye. He struck the tears from his face as he reached for his cool, calm and collected persona, the one he kept within close reach at all times. "Don't tell me you're already finished. This wouldn't be much of a punishment if you were."

Byleth kept his gaze steady. "I can continue if that's what you want."

"What I want?" Yuri chuckled. He pushed lightly against Byleth's chest. "You're letting me off easy if I get to choose what I want."

Byleth remained unmoved. "I won't force you."

"Believe me, you couldn't if you tried," Yuri said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Byleth's mouth. "You're not. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Byleth asked, regaining a tiny hint of a smile. "The lord of lies, the underground prince, the forger of missions?"

"Yes, yes, ye--Oh, you think you're so clever!" Rather than admit to mixing up the mission orders, Yuri wrapped his leg around Byleth's knee and shoved against his chest, rolling and switching their positions so that he was now on top. He pecked Byleth's lips before sitting up, straddling Byleth's hips. "I'm still not admitting to anything. But you just sit back and let me take my...punishment."

Byleth tucked a hand behind his head, the other reaching out to caress Yuri's hip. "Oh? Going to punish yourself?"

"As much as I want," Yuri replied, rocking his hips down against Byleth's. He could feel the solid, hot-to-the-touch erection just beneath him, straining and ready to go. Byleth hadn't slicked himself, but that was fine--Yuri felt more than prepared to take the entire length in a single slide. Not that he'd make it that easy. No, he intended to pay back every teasing touch, every moment of helplessness--even if he couldn't really make Byleth helpless.

Yuri ground down once more, smirking as he confirmed Byleth's arousal. With Byleth's eyes trained on him and nothing else, Yuri reached down and stroked himself, slow and long, drawing in more blood with undulating motions of his fingers. He licked a corner of his mouth as he felt a drop of precum well up from the slit before spilling over, leaving a long, glimmering streak down the underside of his cock. Yuri released himself to stretch long over Byleth's body, bring his face close, but not kissing. He arched his back and sat back, dragging his nails down Byleth's chest and abs, licking his lips again at the total meal laid out before him.

Yuri saw the flash of warning in Byleth's eyes and moved on accordingly. He had no doubts Byleth could and would speed things along if Yuri teased him too much. A final flirty wink down at Byleth, then Yuri spun around, facing away from Byleth as he grasped the erection that had been trapped beneath his hips. He gasped as Byleth's fingers dug into a still-tender cheek. He looked back over his shoulder as he lined up the tip of Byleth's cock with his entrance and felt himself blush--just barely--when he saw that his cheeks were, in fact, still red from Byleth's earlier abuse.

Well, I suppose that only adds to the show, Yuri thought as he pressed back and down. He took Byleth in easily, almost greedily, but paused after only a few inches. His lips twitching with a smirk, Yuri balanced himself on his knees and bounced shallowly, only toying with the first two inches of Byleth's cock. Byleth's hand curled around his hip, threatening to pull him down. Yuri lowered himself a little more, using his own hand to gauge the depth. Again, he rocked his hips up and down, body tensing and flexing along Byleth's length. After a few minutes of teasing, he sank lower, nearly taking Byleth in his entirety, but at the last second pulling away, up almost to the tip.

And finally--after all the teasing, the taunting and the foreplay--finally Byleth loosed a groan from deep in his chest. Yuri smiled to himself, glad to have finally wrung that sound out of Byleth. The man was far too stoic. He had to let loose a little sometime. It felt like a badge of honor to finally earn that sound.

Yuri lowered himself again, feeling the stretch, the fill, of Byleth's cock inside of him. It was warm and filled him completely, yet still left him wanting more. He hovered, debating between lifting off again or sinking all the way down when Byleth's fingers dug into his side and pulled him back, hips snapping up beneath him. With a gasp, Yuri was pulled flush against Byleth's thighs, Byleth seated within him all the way to the hilt. Yuri rocked back, biting his lower lip as he adjusted to the fit. Byleth truly was impressive.

After a moment, Yuri was able to look back over his shoulder, a cool smirk on his face. "Did you get impatient?"

"You were taking too long," Byleth growled.

Yuri smirked. "I like to take my time."

Byleth didn't respond in words, but merely rolled his hips up under Yuri, rocking him forward. Yuri chuckled and braced his hands on Byleth's legs before widening his knees. Slowly, he leaned forward, then gently rocked back. Byleth gave a whisper of a grunt, then both hands came up to circle Yuri's waist. Yuri rocked forward again, setting a slow and intimate pace.

Byleth seemed content to let Yuri ride, his hands petting or soothing rather than pulling or demanding. Only his hips showed any frustration: pulsing up and in when Yuri slowed his drag too much. There was a peace in the rhythm, in the breathless moans, the heady gasps. The feel of skin on skin with no need for words. It felt soothing and practiced, both exciting and comforting. Yuri's eyes fell closed as he lost himself in the peaceful rhythm.

It couldn't stay that way for long, though. And it wasn't just Byleth who was getting impatient. As much as Yuri liked to drag it out, his cock was heavy, flushed and streaming precum, his balls tight and aching. Yuri's rhythm gradually sped up until he was sitting back on Byleth's length with force, adding a roll with his hips before lifting off again. Byleth's hands were tight around his waist, pulling him back over and over, meeting him with a strong hip-thrust each time. Yuri curled his hand around his length, eyes only half open as he began to stroke in time with the Byleth's thrusts. Getting closer now. Closer.

Yuri leaned back, sitting almost straight up as he gave control of the rhythm up to Byleth. The change in position set that ramrod cock right up against his sweet spot, making Yuri mewl and shake. A hand fisted in his hair, tugging lightly as the hand on his waist pulled him back down over and over again. Back arched, knees shaking, eyes squeezed shut, Yuri came hard, white explosions on the backs of his eyelids. His body tensed, muscles flexing as Byleth grunted, both hands circling his waist again to pull him down a few final times before those fingers dug in tight enough to bruise, those hips falling still. Tremors of pleasure rippled outward from Yuri. All he wanted to do was sag to the bed, but Byleth kept him upright. Before long, he felt Byleth's passion sliding back out of him, creating a mess between them.

Yuri glanced back over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow at Byleth. "Are you finished yet?"

Byleth met his gaze with a practiced stare. "That depends. Have you learned your lesson?"

Yuri laughed, but shortly as it shifted the mess inside him. "Never."

Byleth smiled as he lifted Yuri off his spent cock. Yuri stepped off the bed lightly, the floor stones chilly beneath his bare feet. He felt cum slide down the backs of his legs as he went to the vanity for a clean cloth and the ewer of water there. Delicately, he cleaned himself before folding the cloth on itself and returning to Byleth, swiping up the mess left behind. Only once the cloth was placed neatly in a woven basket of soiled clothing did Yuri return to the bed. Byleth reached for him, interlocking their fingers as he tugged Yuri into his chest, one arm draping over Yuri's waist as he pulled him in close, Yuri's back pressed against Byleth's chest. A feather-light kiss pressed against Yuri's neck as he rested his head onto Byleth's bicep.

"You really have to reach for an excuse to come down and visit, don't you?" Yuri asked, pressing the soles of his feet against Byleth's legs. The floor had been cold!

"The Officer's Academy doesn't officially recognize the Ashen Wolves as a house," Byleth replied, the rumble of his voice echoing through Yuri's chest. "And I have my official duties to attend to."

"You know," Yuri said coyly, squeezing his fingers around Byleth's. "If you ever wanted to shed those pesky 'official duties,' Abyss would take you in."

"Would it?" Byleth asked, almost sounding amused.

"Of course." Yuri smiled into Byleth's arm. "We always need capable defenders down here. And there are so few that I can trust."

The hand over Yuri's hip stroked his stomach. "Maybe one day."

Yuri snorted. "I'm sure you say that to all the house leaders."

Byleth fell still. Silent. Then, finally: "Why did you switch the archbishop's orders?"

Yuri rolled, turning to meet Byleth's eye in the dark. "I told you I didn't do it."

"I know," Byleth said, voice steady. "But if you had: Why?"

"If?" Yuri grinned. "I suppose...I thought it would be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by request. If you have an idea for a fic, check out my pinned tweet on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ShiroKabocha1).


End file.
